


Safe, until you’re not

by Orioneclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), March 1st spoilers, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orioneclipse/pseuds/Orioneclipse
Summary: Tommy gets to see Wilbur againUntil he doesn’tMarch 1st spoilers!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Safe, until you’re not

**Author's Note:**

> First fic pog!
> 
> Hi this basically falls apart by the end but like, I had fun?
> 
> There’s not really any TW besides swearing, and a bit of blood?

Everything ached, especially his head. Tommy felt like he’d been hit and then rolled over by a truck - not a good feeling. He couldn’t really remember what happened, only a cry in his own voice.

“STOP IT! STOP I-“

Then a monotone voice that made all his hairs stand on end.

“Why don’t you go see him?”

He...he was in the prison. He had gotten into a fight with...him. Suddenly all the aches made sense. The punches, the kicks. He was dead, and he didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

He curled in on himself, hugging himself into a tight ball, his body screaming out for him to stop and stay still. He shuddered as tears filled his eyes. Did anyone know? Did they even care? Tubbo? Sam? 

Phil?

Maybe they would, he hoped so. Hot tears streamed down his face. Maybe they would just be happier without him.

“...Tommy?” 

It was almost quiet enough that Tommy couldn’t hear it, but he opened his eyes, slightly overwhelmed by the white void. 

But in that void was one dark spot. Yellow sweater, wild chocolate brown hair, round glasses, a familiar red beanie. A hole in his chest 

“...Wilbur?” The boy croaked out, voice cracking. He pushed himself up with trembling arms, making eye contact with his brother. He quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Sorrow filled his older brothers eyes. “You’re- you’re not supposed to be here Tommy. What happened…?” He could hear Wil’s voice straining not to crack. To break down in horror at Tommy’s beaten and bloody form. 

He brought his knees to his chest as Wil kneeled down infront of him. He should be scared of his brother, he should be. But god he couldn’t, not right now anyways. 

“I uh.. Got in a fight… With...Dream. I lost, obviously.” He mumbled out, ashamed of himself. He looked down at his hands, not able to meet Wilburs eyes.

“Tommy...what? I thought Dream was in prison?”

“Yeah uh..still is. I got stuck.” Wilbur covered his mouth in horror. Tommy shook his head. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the tale right now. He felt tears threaten his eyes again.

Silence rang out between the two, awkward as ever. Wilbur wanted to wrap his arms around Tommy, keep him safe and protected, tell him he was sorry. Tommy wanted to go home, see his friends, feel safe. 

“Is...is Mexican Dream here?” The younger quietly questioned. 

Wilbur cringed a bit, and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah...still as...unique. Brings a bit of life to this place though.” 

Tommy’s sad, broken eyes, lit up a bit. “Can we go see him?” 

“Uh, sure.” Wilbur smiled sadly. He stood up and reached his hand out for Tommy to take, and with a shaking hand, he did. Carefully, Wilbur helped his brother to his feet, trying to ease his pain. 

As he did, Tommy’s legs gave out with a yell of surprise, Wilbur quickly catching him in a hug. It was still for what felt like minutes as Tommy froze up in his arms. Slowly, trembling, Tommy returned the unintentional hug, burying his face into the shoulder of Wil’s yellow sweater. 

Wil wouldn’t mention the wet spot beginning to build on his shoulder, or the small, choked sob that came from him. 

How long had it been since someone had given this kid a good hug?

Eventually after what felt like hours, Tommy let go and stood back up, eyes puffy and red. He wiped his eyes with a sniffle. 

“Bitch.”

Wilbur let out a snort, and dropped a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get you to everyone. I’m sure Medivan Dream missed you.”

Tommy nodded with a small, frail smile.

——

The two walked in mostly silence. Wilbur wanted to ask so much, but didn’t want to hurt the kid more. Tommy had questions, but something dark in his mind whispered not to. He was still hugging himself, digging his bloody nails into his arm.

It was quiet, until a sudden cry of pain rang out and suddenly Tommy was face down on the white grass, clutching his head. 

Wilbur whipped around and was by his side in seconds. “Tommy!? Tommy what’s wrong!?” He lifted his brother, meeting pain filled eyes. The first thing he immediately noticed was that Wilbur could ever so slightly see his own fingers through Tommy. 

Tommy’s eyes were squeezed shut in pain and he let out another sob. “Make it stop! Wil please!” 

“I don’t know what’s happening!” Wil cried, watching his brother fade slowly, in pain.

Tommy let out another scream of agony, it felt like his head was splitting in every way possible, and he could feel that pain begin to spread through his body. Through his chest, through his arms, his legs. 

“What’s going on over here!?” A familiar ram hybrid barked, false anger in his eyes as he stomped over from the void. His yellow eyes landed on Tommy, and he tensed, almost dropping the bottle of beer he clutched.

“I don’t know! He just dropped! Do you have any idea what’s happening!?” Wilbur begged, holding his brother close to him. His brother had been through enough.

“I don’t. Why- wait.” Schlatt froze and quickly came over, letting out a small growl as he confirmed his suspicions. “Fuckin’ hell.” 

“What? What’s going on!?”

“Well uh...I had a...book. It could...revive people.” The ram ground out, clearly angry with himself and whoever the hell was doing this. “Dream had it, last I was sober with a heartbeat.”

Wilbur froze up, staring down at his sobbing brother. He was faded enough that Wil could see his fingerprints. “No.” He held his brother closer. “H-he’s done enough to Toms...why can’t he just…” Wilbur fought back a sob, he wouldn’t cry in front of Schlatt. 

Wilbur memory might be spotty from when Ghostbur came along, but he knows enough to know that anything to do with both Dream and Tommy was something to be worried about. Just thinking about the fact Wil himself had worked with Dream crushed him. 

“Wil, Wil please I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here. I wanna stay! I don’t wanna go back.” Tommy cried, almost completely gone. Wilbur felt his heart shatter. A child shouldn’t want to not go back to life. But then again a child shouldn’t die. 

Wilbur hugged him close, tears finally spilling out. “I’m sorry Tom’s...I’ll see you there.” He clutched his hand, and Tommy clutched back.

——

Tommy shot up with a gasp. Everything hurt. Everything felt too heavy.

He saw the blood covered obsidian room and the wall of lava. Tommy felt his breath speed up, agony shooting through himself like waves. He looked around in a panic, and saw the one person he never wanted to see again. 

“Welcome back, Tommyinnit.” Dream gave him a smug smile, sitting with legs crossed on top of his chest, flipping through a book sparkling with enchantments.

Slowly Dream got up and glided over to the boy on the floor. 

Tommy’s eyes locked with the poisonous green ones. The newly green eyes locked with Dreams. 

The teen looked at the obsidian wall. He wasn’t shaking. He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t.

Dream let out a soft chuckle as he kneeled down and grabbed him by the chin, sending new spikes of pain through his face. Dream forced the boy to look at him, and Tommy let out a small sob.

“Why- Dream you killed- you killed me! You Bitch! You peace of shit!” Tommy screamed.

The smile dropped and Dream slammed his head into the obsidian. Tommy let out a yelp and saw stars.

“No thank you? God Tommy, did Phil ever teach you manners? Oh wait.” Dream smirked again. “Anyways..you’re welcome. Your death seemed to have caused quite the stir.” Tommy dragged himself over to the wall.

Dream took a step back and smiled, beginning to head back to his corner of the cell. “Sam will probably come soon, I wonder how he will react.” Tommy curled in on himself, trying to stop himself from sobbing. “Shut up. Shut the fuck up.” 

“Hm.” Dream chuckled and sat back down. “Oh, and Tommy?”

Tommy froze as he suddenly became aware of a second presence in his head. 

_You owe me a favour now :) ___

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think?


End file.
